


Everywhere I'm Looking Now

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew that he thought she was beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everywhere I'm Looking Now

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "Halo" by Beyoncé

She knew that he thought she was beautiful. Their first meeting— their first _few_ meetings— had made that abundantly clear. She saw the way he looked at her, admiring.

But she also knew that he thought she was _beautiful_. That he saw the warrior inside the woman, and valued both in equal measures. She had always thought herself confident with her own body, her own sexuality, but he made her hesitate, in a way she had not done since she was a school girl.

If any other man had looked at her like that, she would have either slept with him or turned him down cold, but Tony…

Well, he was something else altogether.

THE END


End file.
